1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for making pants-like undergarment, serving as a truss, incorporating a partially rigid and partially elastic intersewn structure, for retaining abdominal tissue in place, particularly for retaining inguinal hernias and to a pants-like undergarment, serving as a truss, obtained with such process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elastic pants-like undergarments, serving as a truss, for retaining abdominal tissues, including an ample and strongly elastic intersewn structure have been known before. The effectiveness of these pants-like undergarments, serving as a truss, and of their structure was rather dispersed. In fact, such known pants-like undergarment involves with its less effective sections substantially the whole abdomen, extending downwardly, even under the groin.
Such dispersion was detrimental to a specific effectiveness within the critic region, whereas in different conditions it disturbs the operation of covered organs of the body. Consequently, instead of a remedy, favourable conditions for the appearance of disease aimed to be recovered are provided. In fact, a known pants-like undergarment, serving as truss, comprises a belt, involving the upper abdominal area, i.e. over the hernia affectable critical region and involving an elastic strip, having an average width of about 12 cm, whose upper section is made of very thick elastic material. This arrangement was provided in the aim to increase the supporting effect. This could be correct for normal typical, anatomical, subjects but not for users affected by disease needing the use of pants-like appliance. Quite often the users are fat, corpulent and have the region of their bodies, to be involved by truss, strongly bevelled, thus a sliping down and a rolling up of the appliance, may easily occur. Considering that this appliance is to be produced in series, and to be adapted for typical users, having standard sizes, as well as that the hernia affectable critical region is relatively of constant size and shape, it may happen that the known pants-like appliances are refused by such parts of the body not in agreement with their shapes, whereby the appliances gather together and when the refuse is thorough, due to the weakness of the elastic the garments slip down. And this is not a good service for appliances whose aim is to support bodies. In fact, only a reduced number of users have a well shaped waist, whereby the upper belts rest upon the hip-bones by preventing them to slip down. At any rate, the gathering of more than one thickness of rolled up or multiply pants-like provides at least a disturbance for the user.